Harbor
by Elise-Collier
Summary: Claire and Owen come to terms with their past after the Jurassic World tragedy. They can never escape each other. All Clawen. Non-linear and angsty, tracking their relationship from the first meeting to the days immediately following the Indominus escape. Tempered with heart, smut, and music.
1. Alive, back from the dead

_Author's note: This is the first story I am putting out into the world. I was scared to do it. It was born out of _Jurassic World _"living" on HBO for the majority of 2016._ _Chapters will alternate in time, present and past. I tried to make the time jumps minimally confusing, so some of the chapters are very short. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **One**_

Owen Grady and Claire Dearing walked down an interior hallway of a beachfront hotel on mainland Costa Rica. They had never been big talkers in their history together. They were comfortable with silence and, very often, communicated with each other best without saying a word. Words were especially unnecessary today. Masrani Global had secured hotel rooms for interested Jurassic World employees in the aftermath of the _Indominus Rex_ disaster. Claire gratefully accepted a room to rest and collect her thoughts. Karen and Scott had already taken the boys to the airport to get away from Costa Rica as soon as humanly possible. Claire had an open invitation to stay with them as soon as she was ready. She feared that Masrani Global would summon her at any moment to discuss, in excruciating detail, the events of the preceding 48 hours. InGen had recalled all of its employees to their San Diego headquarters, but Owen was too exhausted to go there today. Owen had taken Claire's hotel room keycard from the concierge without asking permission. As they walked down the hallway to their room, Claire carried two red drawstring bags bearing the Masrani Global logo that contained clean clothes and toiletries. She silently wondered how much Simon Masrani had prepared for the "eventuality" that had unfolded. Owen opened the door to their room, and Claire followed him inside. She bolted the door and turned to face him. Their eyes locked. Despite feeling very changed by recent events, they were instantly comforted by the silence and familiar eyes. Claire recognized the hungry look in Owen's eyes. For the first time, it didn't make her nervous. Owen had never witnessed Claire reciprocating that hunger, and it took his pent-up desire to another level. She dropped the red bags as he practically lunged for her. His kiss was forceful and possessive. Claire initially slackened in his arms, then returned his embrace and ran her fingers through his hair. Owen carried Claire over to the bed. Before he put her down, she broke their kiss.

"Wait," said Claire, panting.

"What?" groaned Owen.

"I want this. I want you."

"But?"

"I would be much more comfortable and enjoy this a lot more if I had a shower first. We smell like shit."

Owen raised an eyebrow and replied, "We could do both." He carried her over to the bathroom. Owen put her down and kissed her against the door frame. They looked inside the standard hotel bathroom.

"I am not that coordinated and already very bruised," she said dismissively.

"Fine," Owen relented, "What's a few more minutes after five years of foreplay?"

Claire grinned at him broadly. She embraced him, kissed him deeply, and then rested her forehead on his with her eyes closed. In a serious tone, Claire said, "You're worth the wait."

Owen slapped her ass and teased, "Enough. Go first."

She smiled and started the water in the shower head. Owen stepped out into the room and removed his vest and shirt. He smelled the shirt and was immediately repulsed. He threw the shirt on the floor.

Owen shouted into the bathroom, "You were right about the smell."

"I told you so," laughed Claire.

Owen examined the contents of his drawstring bag and undressed to his boxer briefs. He looked into the bathroom and watched Claire's silhouette in the curtain. When the water cut off, Owen ducked back into the room.

Claire stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and announced, "That felt amazing after the last two days."

Owen stood directly in front of her and said, "We're just getting started." He moved to touch her face, but she stopped him.

"I am clean," she said playfully, "Your turn."

"Yes, ma'am," he groaned in response.

A few minutes later, Owen emerged from the bathroom toweling himself off. "You were right about the shower," he said. Owen stopped when he realized that Claire was already asleep under the sheet. Facing him, she looked beautiful and at peace. Owen sighed. He joined her in the bed and watched her sleep. He brushed hair out of her face, smiled wistfully, and kissed her forehead. After turning out the light, Owen settled in for much-needed rest.

* * *

 _Please review and thanks for reading._


	2. High tide came and brought you in

**_Two_**

Five years before the _Indominus rex_ incident, a Jurassic World employee ferry was in choppy waters as storm clouds swirled above. Claire was on the lower deck, turning green. A crew member passed her a small plastic pouch and pointed to the staircase. Claire pocketed the pouch, slung her messenger bag over her shoulder, and climbed the stairs. She struggled to reach the top of the staircase and then pushed through the doors to the exterior of the top deck. Claire ran to the railing and vomited over the side of the boat. She reached into her pocket and ripped open the pouch. A gust of wind blew its contents out of her hand.

"Shit!" exclaimed Claire, as she slammed her hands down on the railing in frustration. She slumped down along the railing and leaned her head against a vertical beam. Claire opened her eyes briefly and then closed them. She re-opened her eyes, and her gaze widened with alarm. Claire blinked several times, closed her eyes again, and said, "Oh, God…"

Owen looked amused while sitting on a deck chair that faced her. He raised his eyebrows and waved hello. Claire stood up and attempted to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm so embarrassed. I'm going to head back down for another scopolamine patch." Claire stood and began to walk but was unsteady. Owen rushed over and supported her. He was gentle and calming.

He warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The top deck is the best place for you to be in your condition."

"What are you, a sailor?" Claire asked haughtily.

"Ex-sailor."

Owen walked her over to the chair where he was sitting and helped her to take a seat. He moved his extra-large military duffel bag off the adjacent seat and sat next to her. Owen moved slowly and cautiously but smiled to himself. Claire put her messenger bag on the ground.

She thanked him, winced, and asked, "Am I going to throw up again?"

"Hard to say," he replied, "Just try to distract yourself." Owen extended his right hand and introduced himself. Claire shook his hand and gave him her name.

"New hire?" he asked.

Claire nodded in response, "Yes, marketing…director."

"Impressive."

"I must be," she said sarcastically. Claire closed her eyes and put her face in her hands. Owen moved her hands down from her eyes, and she looked at him with indignation.

He expressed genuine concern, "No, no. I didn't mean to invade your personal space. It's better to watch the horizon. Trust me. Closing your eyes will make it worse."

Claire sighed and crossed her arms. She leaned back in her chair and said, "So, distract me. What's your story, sailor?"

Owen relaxed and cleared his throat. "Okay," he began, "I used to work at the Navy Marine Mammal Program in San Diego. Are you familiar with it?"

"No, sorry," Claire answered with curiosity, "Should I be?"

Owen was relieved and explained, "NMMP is pretty controversial and gets some people riled up. It used to be a classified program. I trained dolphins and sea lions for military operations." He paused to check that he hadn't lost her, but she was still listening intently. Owen continued, "I ignored any controversy and focused on working with the animals. It was a welcome change after several years at sea."

"You seem pretty comfortable on a boat," Claire interrupted him in a relaxed tone.

"It gets old."

"I think I've already had enough."

They laughed. Claire smiled appreciatively at him and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's all right," he said nervously while looking down. "I'm not used to talking about myself. I'm not really a people person." Owen paused, and Claire looked at him with understanding. He smiled at her and added, "I wanted more independence than I had in the military."

Claire sharpened her gaze and queried, "So, Jurassic World?"

Owen cleared his throat and explained, somewhat bitterly, "I wanted to study animal behavior without being owned by the government and facing the constant threat of deployment or sea duty." He continued in a lighter tone, "I was going to use the GI bill to get my degree. When I told my plans to the commanding officer, he gave my contact information to this guy, Hoskins, at InGen. Hoskins was specifically looking for someone from NMMP to lead dinosaur intelligence research on Jurassic World. I met with him, I met with Mr. Masrani in New York, and here I am."

Claire looked at him with concern and asked, "What about your degree?"

"College snob, eh?" Owen responded playfully.

"No," Claire answered defensively, "It's just that working on Jurassic World isn't exactly ideal for someone who is –"

"Fickle?"

"Yes," she admitted with embarrassment.

Owen smiled and said, "I can still work on the degree from Jurassic World, if you're being nosy." His affect shifted to one of seriousness, and he continued, "The InGen project is a can't-miss opportunity for me. I know what I'm doing." He asked her cautiously, "Do you?"

Claire was caught off guard and stammered, "Of course. I mean, marketing director is a can't-miss opportunity for me, too." She tried to recover further and come off as assured by adding, "Pretty sweet at only twenty-nine."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself," Owen replied.

Claire scoffed, "I'm feeling ill right now."

"Sure," Owen said while smiling at her. She narrowed her gaze at him and then smiled back. "Your turn," he said.

Claire began, "Okay. I was an assistant marketing director for Mr. Masrani's Medixal Health in New York. I filled in for the director while she went on maternity leave. When she came back, a marketing director position posted with Mascom in Washington DC. I applied for it, but Mr. Masrani contacted me about working on Jurassic World instead. I met with him about the position, and here I am."

Owen asked hesitantly, "Why were you crying when you walked out of the building?"

Claire's eyes widened in shock. She stared at him and exclaimed, "Excuse me?"

Owen responded carefully, "I saw you, outside Masrani's New York building, about two months ago, when I was there to interview."

Claire stood and crossed her arms. While looking down at him, she asked angrily, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Owen stood so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "I didn't recognize you right away," he said, "And then I was waiting for the right moment to bring it up." They stared at each other for a few tense moments.

Claire broke the eye contact first, took a step back from him, and shook her hands to her sides. She breathed slowly out and looked back at him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be getting so upset." Claire bit her left thumbnail, turned away from him, and walked over to the railing. She leaned on the railing and looked out at the water. Owen walked over to her, mirrored her position on the railing, and waited for her to speak. Turning toward him, Claire said, "That was a really personal question."

"I know," he replied. "I'm sorry. I'm not the best with people." Owen looked down. Claire sighed and looked at him, smiling.

Playfully and crinkling her nose, she said, "Yeah, better stick with dinosaurs." Owen looked up at her. They both laughed. Still smiling, Claire became distracted by something on the horizon and exclaimed, "Oh my God, there it is!" Owen followed her gaze and saw the island appearing. He was startled by Claire suddenly gripping his hand on the railing. Owen struggled to contain a mix of joy and shock at her touch. He looked back at Claire, but she was still giddily looking at the island. Looking out, she said, "I cannot wait to get back on land!" She lifted her hand off of his to brush hair out of her face and behind her ear. Owen was uncomfortable and turned his body slightly away from her. Claire finally turned toward him and said, "Owen?"

He cleared his throat and nervously replied, "Yeah?"

"Thank you…for helping me get through the seasickness."

"Oh, yeah, no problem, old hat for me," Owen said distractedly.

* * *

 _Author's Note : I hope you liked my meet-cute. Thanks for reading and please review._


	3. Thrill of being sheltered in your arms

_**Three**_

Claire woke up next to Owen, who was still sleeping, in their hotel room. She smiled and hesitated to touch him, not wanting to disturb him. Claire began to cry quietly.

Owen opened his eyes and looked at her with concern, "What's wrong?" Owen wiped away her tears and drew her close. Claire returned his embrace but remained quiet. He playfully asked, "Was that too personal a question?"

Claire laughed and buried her head in his neck, "I think we're well past the point of questions being too personal." She paused to look up at him then continued, "I was thinking that I never should have let go after grabbing you on the ferry."

"What?" Owen said with surprise.

"You remember," Claire replied, "When we were looking at the island coming into view?"

"I remember. There was some incidental contact when you were excited to get back on solid ground."

"Incidental contact?" she scoffed, "I don't play basketball, Owen." She rolled her eyes at him, and he pulled her beneath him.

"That was deliberate?" Owen asked.

"Yes. I was trying to play coy...badly it seems."

"That makes that moment even better."

"Better than what?"

"That was the FIRST time you gave me a hard-on."

Claire blushed at both his comment and the erection she could feel. They looked at each other with yearning. Owen started to kiss her in the middle of her collarbone then moved up her neck to her cheek and finally to her mouth. Claire ran her hands down his back and pulled him closer to her.

She said panting, "I'm sorry I didn't fuck you on the ferry."

Owen replied, "I'm sorry I didn't fuck you in the conference room." They became lost in each other as years of longing found release.


	4. I get along without you very well

_**Four**_

Claire always held her quarterly all-staff meetings at the end of the day on a Thursday. She was usually completely prepared for the meetings and prided herself in being the professional, confident face of park operations. Today's meeting had already begun with a sour taste. She had hoped to announce advance ticket sales for the _Indominus rex_ to the assembled staff, but concerns about the paddock's size and risk management's review of the beast devouring its sibling were delaying such news. Claire edited her PowerPoint slide deck herself over lunch on account of Zara's meeting with a wedding planner. Zara, almost condescendingly, invoked the Sheryl Sandberg mantra "Done is better than perfect" as Claire left her office for the glass-enclosed conference room. Claire was dismayed to discover that she was not the first to arrive. She didn't immediately recognize the man sitting in a suit and tie with his chair facing the windows overlooking the valley of the park. As he rotated the chair in her direction, Claire stopped dead in her tracks and felt her heart skip a beat. Owen never attended her meetings. Barry always represented Research. Her mind drew a blank as she stood paralyzed looking at him. Owen himself was speechless as he observed her in the dark purple dress he never forgot. The moment was interrupted by the arrival of several other division representatives. Claire took her place at the head of the table and linked her tablet to the the screen mounted on the wall. She avoided any eye contact with Owen as she re-centered herself and reviewed her slides. Owen looked around the room, recognizing no one. The other meeting attendees chatted animatedly with each other while Owen snuck glances at Claire. Soon after, Claire called the meeting to order and demonstrated command of the room, confidently and warmly presenting summaries of recent park statistics and new projects on the horizon. She thanked everyone for attending the meeting. As she scanned the attendees, she paused briefly to glare at Owen, who was smiling provocatively at her. Claire pursed her lips, took her seat and asked for each department to provide relevant updates to the assembled. As each attendee took their turn, Owen appeared uncomfortable in his seat and shifted his position repeatedly while tapping a pen on a notepad. Claire glared at him again, and he smiled back nervously. Owen stopped tapping and glanced at his blank notepad.

"Research division?" Claire asked demonstrably.

Owen was initially caught off guard, cleared his throat, then spoke with confidence, "We are preparing for a visit from Mr. Hoskins to update him on the project." He paused in an effort to subdue his rising sadness and then continued matter-of-factly, "My raptors are working better together as a group of four." Owen stopped, looked down, and took a deep breath.

Claire softly said to him, "Barry told us about Foxtrot at the last meeting. I'm sorry." Owen looked up at her appreciatively and smiled warmly. They held each other's gaze for a long moment, and the other attendees took notice of this.

Feeling slightly weak, Claire was grateful to be seated. She took a sharp intake of breath before asking, "Anything else?"

"We need to find a new assistant in maintenance," Owen replied.

"What happened to the one you had?" Claire said with alarm.

"He quit this morning, said he didn't feel safe."

"Are there new concerns that Barry hasn't detailed in the latest safety report?" Claire countered in an accusatory tone.

Owen smiled playfully and maintained Claire's gaze, "No, but working with the raptors isn't for everyone. Most people don't even like to come close to the paddock." Claire broke eye contact with him, typed a note on her tablet, and then looked up.

She assuredly said, "Please ask Mr. Hoskins to give me notice of his visit this time. Moving on - marketing?"

While the marketing representative presented his talking points, Claire gave side eye to Owen, who leered at her. She blushed and looked away quickly. Claire adjourned the meeting and stood up. While the assembled filed out of the conference room, she reviewed her tablet notes. Owen remained seated, tapping his pen and staring at his notepad. Claire saw him in her periphery, put her tablet on the table, and looked at him.

"You don't ever grace us with your presence here," Claire sneered with her arms crossed.

"I missed you, too," Owen responded playfully.

Claire became flustered and stammered, "W…why are you still here? Is there something you need to say to me?" They stared at each other with similar, sad looks. Claire broke the eye contact and bit her left thumbnail. She took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. Looking up at him, Claire asked in a business-like tone, "Did you forget to report on something new during the meeting?"

Owen appeared serious for a moment and opened his mouth to speak. He stopped himself, smirked and then playfully responded, "Well, I did just finish construction on my bungalow. I could give you a tour."

Claire rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I understand that your bungalow is already a popular attraction with several of our female staff."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly," scoffed Claire. He smiled at her and bit the end of his pen. Claire took a deep breath and picked up her tablet. She began walking toward the conference room door saying, "I have to get back to running the park…Mr. Grady."

Owen was caught off guard and his smile dissolved, "Why did you call me that?"

Claire's posture stiffened, and she stopped walking. She answered, "It's your name, and I'm…We're professionals." They stared at each other for a moment with regret on their faces. Claire grabbed the door handle and said to him, with less assurance in her voice, "It was nice to see you." She then added, in a low tone with sarcasm, "in a suit." Claire walked out of the room while Owen loosened his tie and rotated his chair to look out the window again.

As she walked to her office, Claire was joined by Zara, who asked, "Were you talking to Owen Grady?"

"Unfortunately," Claire answered while rolling her eyes.

Zara smirked and opined, "He is looking very fine in that suit, but it's probably just an attempt to pull another tart." Claire groaned. Zara looked at Claire with curiosity and asked, "We've never talked about it, but I take it there is some history with you two?"

"You could say that," sighed Claire.

"Well, I don't think his new look is going to change his reputation."

Claire responded hesitantly, "Did...you ever?"

"God, no," Zara quickly shot back, "I was warned about him soon after I arrived on the island. Gorgeous and brooding, literally scarred by raptors - can you imagine how many knickers must drop just hearing about that?" Zara paused to laugh while Claire went quiet and looked increasingly uncomfortable. Zara continued, "Supposedly great in bed but emotionally unavailable and never calls you again." Shaking her head, Zara remarked, "Really stupid behavior, considering how small this place is."

With a frustrated tone, Claire said, "Maybe there's a reason for it."

"Are you defending him?"

"We started working here at the same time. He wasn't always like that."

"So, the monster was created on the island?"

Claire defensively fired back, "'Monster' is a little harsh. You don't know him."

"Are you Dr. Frankenstein then?" Zara asked with rising laughter. Claire went pale and appeared paralyzed. Zara stopped laughing suddenly and looked at her regretfully, "I'm sorry, Claire. I was baiting you for dirt. I...I thought you were just one of his conquests. I didn't mean to-"

"Please stop," Claire angrily interrupted her.

"Mum's the word," said a trembling Zara.

"Thank you," Claire said while dismissing her with a hand gesture.

Zara retreated to her cubicle while Claire sat in the chair at her desk. The walls of her office were glass, and Claire surveyed who was in the area. She took a deep breath, rested her elbows on her desk, and put her face in her hands. Owen was walking to the elevator and saw Claire at her desk. He stopped to watch her briefly, and their slow, deep breaths synchronized. Owen shut his eyes and shook his head ruefully. He stepped into the elevator, put his hands in his pockets, and leaned his head back on the wall.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope my British readers thought Zara's slang was used correctly. I've considered several different AU directions following this meeting that I might someday explore in another story. Send any feedback you have my way._


	5. A comet pulled from orbit

_**Five**_

Owen and Claire were entwined in their bed at the hotel. He was relaxed and distractedly running a hand over her torso. Claire was glowing.

"I'm sorry for how I was at the all-staff meeting," said Claire, wincing.

Owen responded with surprise in his voice, "Sorry? I thought that was fun, until you called me 'Mr. Grady.'"

"I know. I wasn't expecting you. You threw me off on my own turf. I was mad that you could…still affect me like that."

Owen took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes, "You have no idea."

"What?"

Owen smiled at her, "I couldn't get out of my chair at the end of the meeting because I was so affected by you."

Claire blushed then laughed, "That explains a lot, actually."

Owen studied her face and said, "I went to that meeting intending to remind you what you were missing, but I left that meeting reminded of what I was missing." They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. He eventually added, "And you wore my favorite dress."

"What dress?" asked Claire.

"The dark purple one. The one you were wearing when I saw you in New York."

"Wh...How do you remember that?"

"I'm observant."

Claire swallowed, broke eye contact and ran one of her hands down his arm. "That was not deliberate," she told him, "I didn't even remember that." Owen stroked the side of her face. "I guess I didn't need to try so hard when I came to your bungalow," Claire admitted sheepishly.

Owen laughed and nuzzled her neck, "I could tell. That jacket on your shoulders, the vanilla-scented lotion." He kissed her neck and added, "primping in your car window."

With a mix of pleasure and embarrassment, Claire exclaimed, "You saw that?"

"Like I said, observant, especially when it comes to you." Owen nibbled her earlobe and then continued, "I was going to ask you out again, before things got completely FUBAR. It felt like old times. You felt it, too. I saw it flicker across your face at one point when we were driving."

She swallowed hard and her breathing quickened. "Yes," Claire finally said, "I was happy to have you so close again. I even got a little wet."

Looking at her longingly, Owen said, "I don't know why I let you go in the first place."

Claire sharpened her gaze and smiled. She rolled on top of him, pinned his arms, and said, "Because I was a controlling bitch, Mr. Grady."

"Now, THAT sounds hot," replied Owen, raising one eyebrow.

Claire pushed his hands above his head and ran her hands down to his chest. They lost themselves in each other again.


	6. A ship blown from its mooring

_Author's Note : Getting into the way-back machine..._

* * *

 _ **Six**_

Claire was contentedly jogging along the beach near the employee apartment building on Isla Nublar. During her first three months on the island, she spent most of her off-time ascertaining when and where to go if she wanted solitude. The constant commotion on the island could be mind-numbing. Going to the mainland was not a reasonable escape plan because it was almost equally as crowded and required potentially nauseating sea travel. As usual, Claire coped by spending extra hours at the office. Jogging shortly after dawn was her best chance for a solitary escape outside of the hallways of her department after 5pm. She mused that Isla Nublar was actually similar in many ways to the island of Manhattan. One stark contrast, however, was the timing of the sunrise. Dawn was consistently before six year-round on Isla Nublar, so jogging at first light required a considerable amount of motivation. This particular morning, Claire felt that motivation and reveled in the clean air and empty beach. She practically tripped over her feet when she heard someone calling her name. Claire felt a sense of dread and disappointment at the thought of no longer getting her early morning peace. She turned around and saw Owen jogging toward her with tremendous speed. Her mind raced at a pace quicker than his physical speed as she considered her dissheveled appearance, what she might say, what he might say, and his (more apparent with each second) Adonis-like appearance. Owen had to remind himself to slow down so he wouldn't overshoot the target he was so eager to hit. He was jubilant and quickly losing his ability to conceal it as the space between them condensed.

"Can I jog with you?" asked Owen, out of breath, when he reached her.

Claire felt uneasy in his presence but answered, "Sure."

They jogged in silence for what seemed like an eternity to them both. Other early morning joggers began to appear on the beach. Owen eventually interjected, "I haven't seen you around since we got here."

"Oh, I, uh, spend most of my time in the park," stammered Claire, "I'm trying to learn as much as I can. I really want to know what I'm marketing. It's why Masrani wanted the marketing director on site."

"Boots on the ground. I get it."

"How's your research going?"

"That's top secret," joked Owen, "Need to know basis only." They laughed together and he continued, "There's so much to learn. Raptors are definitely not dolphins." Owen looked toward Claire for a response.

"Uh, yeah, marketing dinosaurs is not the same as marketing hospitals," she answered awkwardly, "Are you, um, doing your college courses?"

Owen pretended to groan but was smiling, "I knew you were going to ask me about that. I haven't registered YET. Truth be told, I'm in the park most of the time, too. When I'm not at the raptor paddock, I'm exploring or helping at the vet clinic. I want to get into the lab to see the dinosaurs hatch, but Dr. Wu's being a real hard ass about who has access even though we're all InGen." Owen noticed her reticence and turned to look at her, "It's really good to see you."

"You, too," Claire anxiously replied.

"It's wild our paths are just now crossing after three months here."

"Yeah, weird."

With hope in his voice, Owen said, "I was thinking I could introduce you to some of the ACU. A lot of them are ex-military, too."

Claire was dumb-founded. She had no clue what the ACU had to do with her or why Owen seemed excited to discuss this idea with her. This was not at all what she expected him to say. It was relieving and disappointing at the same time. Owen appreciated her confusion and realized that, in his excitement, his words were coming out all wrong. He took a deep breath and stammered, "I mean, from a marketing standpoint, it might be helpful...to know about safety...the skilled defenders here."

"Oh...I...hadn't thought of that," responded Claire, as she considered the wisdom of this proposition, "That's a great idea, actually."

"I have a few," Owen said playfully as he relaxed, "Don't underestimate me." He gestured to the apartment building and asked, "Your place or mine?"

"Uh, mine, I guess, so I can get your…contact information," answered a suddenly flustered Claire.

As they jogged toward the building, Claire picked up her speed and raced him.

"No fair!" Owen shouted, "You know where you live!"

Claire laughed. Upon reaching her apartment door, she was out of breath and fumbled to get her key out of her bra without revealing anything to Owen. Claire's affect shifted to one of seriousness. She motioned him inside. Her apartment was immaculate.

"This is practically a model home," said Owen sizing it up, "You're definitely not here much."

"It's organized," Claire replied indignantly. She nervously picked up a pad and pen and said, "I'm ready to take down your address and phone number."

Owen looked at her intently, "Unit 59A. (619) 424-7265."

Claire wrote on the pad and then nervously looked up at him, "So, I'll call you…to set something up with the ACU."

"And yours?" said Owen, moving closer to her.

Claire held him at bay with her pen and pad in outstretched arms, "Do you need paper?"

"I can remember things that are important," Owen answered quickly.

Claire pushed hair behind her ear and drew a breath, "(718) 384-1066."

They stared at each other for a moment. Claire broke eye contact, walked to her door and opened it. She was business-like in her demeanor and did not make eye contact with him when she said, "Good jog. I'll be in touch."

"Okay," said Owen with frustration as he walked out the door. Claire shut the door, leaned her back against it, and fanned herself.


	7. Golden chances pass me by

_**Seven**_

Owen and Claire walked along the beach holding hands and watching the waves. Owen smiled to himself and looked down.

"What is it?" Claire asked with curiosity.

"Oh, I was just thinking about jogging with you," answered Owen.

"You're lucky I'm able to walk right now, I can't even imagine jogging." Claire squeezed his hand and pushed hair behind her ear.

Owen told her, "I went jogging six days in a row at the same time in the morning to 'catch' you that first time."

"Stalker," teased Claire.

"Necessary measures," Owen responded playfully.

Claire smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. After a short silence, she nervously said, "I was avoiding you after we got off the ferry."

Owen brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "I know. I'm an expert in animal behavior."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Do you KNOW why I was crying after I left Masrani's building in New York?"

Owen stopped walking and faced her. With a serious tone, he said, "No, I don't know that, but not for lack of asking."

"It has a lot to do with why I was avoiding you," replied Claire.

"Just after we got off the ferry or all the other times, too?" Owen looked intently at her. Claire was embarrassed and broke eye contact. He felt guilty himself. Owen touched her shoulders and said sympathetically, "Sorry. Please tell me about New York."

She looked up at him sadly, took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Looking out to the horizon, Claire began, "I'm assuming Mr. Masrani told you during your interview why he personally met with all applicants for leadership positions at Jurassic World?"

Owen nodded, "To assess their commitment to remaining on Isla Nublar long-term. He didn't want people who were," raising one eyebrow, "fickle." Owen smiled and put an arm around her.

Claire smiled and then returned to her serious yet nervous demeanor, "Did he ask you any personal questions?"

"He wanted to know why I was getting out of the Navy," Owen replied, "I told him about my educational interests. Then, he asked if my decision was influenced by family or a partner."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that there wasn't anyone tying me to the mainland."

"Cryptic."

"Look, it wasn't his business to know the details, but I understood the investments he made in the people he hired. It IS a little like the military. Replacing someone on Jurassic World is akin to replacing someone in Afghanistan or another remote location. I think it's why many of the staff were veterans – it's easier for us to accept the isolation from the rest of the world."

Claire took a moment then asked, "Do you think that isolation extended to the job?"

"I don't follow."

"I mean, do you think that Mr. Masrani expected that the type of person who would work on the island, someone with few if any attachments and willing to be geographically separated…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked back to the horizon.

Owen took her chin and looked into her eyes, "Would also remain unattached on the island?"

"Yes," answered Claire.

"I imagine that was part of his plan," said Owen, "It's good business."

Claire took a seat in the sand and motioned him to sit next to her. Owen sat and put an arm around her.

She leaned against him and took a deep breath, "Masrani knew more about me because I already worked for him. He didn't have to ask personal questions. He knew about my application for the job in DC, but he said that I was a better fit for Jurassic World. Masrani explained why there was an opening for a marketing director. He initially allowed the Jurassic World marketing department to be based out of New York and travel to the park several times per year. After a while, he didn't think that was sufficient. When he announced his intention to permanently move the marketing department to Isla Nublar, the director asked for a transfer and most of the other staff either followed suit or resigned." Claire paused to take another deep breath, "I didn't flinch and told him that I was up to the challenge of working with a green team. Mr. Masrani laughed. He said he didn't doubt my ability to handle that or the isolation of working full-time on the island. He told me that he rewarded people who fully committed to the park, so most Jurassic World promotions came from within. I said that the job would be my top priority and I would welcome opportunities to expand beyond marketing."

Claire bit her lip and looked at Owen with lowered eyebrows. He motioned her to finish.

"He expected that answer," she continued, "and I accepted the position without hesitation to advance my career." Claire looked to the horizon and swallowed, "Masrani looked so pleased with himself and said, 'Wonderful.'" Claire sighed, "He had me pegged. I didn't care about anyone but myself. I had no attachments, no one remotely causing me to question an indefinite relocation to another country. Not even my sister. That was a difficult realization for me. Instead of going back to my office after the interview, I needed to take a break...get some fresh air. I was panicking. I held it together until I got outside the building, but then I broke down." Claire stopped and began to tear up.

Owen rubbed her shoulders and tried to lighten the mood by saying, "If that was you having a 'breakdown,' you're pretty tough. I just saw a little waterworks as you walked across the plaza. You weren't heaving with sobs or curled in the fetal position on the sidewalk."

Claire laughed appreciatively, "It was a big deal for me to cry at all…at that point in time. I didn't even cry at my mother's funeral. Incidentally, that was the last time I saw Zach and Gray before they came to the park." She teared up again and opined, "See, wasn't I perfect to groom for Senior Assets Manager?" Claire dug her feet into the sand, and Owen waited for her to speak again. She continued, "When I walked out the doors of the building, I felt like reality was...crushing me. It wasn't regret about taking the job. It was disgust with who I was. A cold, empty person." Claire took a deep breath, "I pulled it together, got back 'on track,' and boarded that ferry determined to prove that I didn't need anyone." She looked at him smiling, "Then, I literally stumbled upon you. I felt...lighter, unburdened talking to you. It helped that you were the definition of dashing. I was sneaky about it, but I didn't miss my chance to grab you." Claire blushed and said, "Touching you felt electric. It always does."

Owen looked away from her and answered in a serious tone, "It's scary," then smirked, "Worse than running from dinosaurs."

Claire rolled her eyes and laughed, "The irony is not lost on me." She gave him a gentle kiss before they stood to continue walking down the beach, holding hands.

Owen appeared nervous and took a deep breath before saying, "I avoided you after the ferry – right away! I didn't even wait with you for your luggage. Dick move."

"That was a relief!" laughed Claire, "My heart was racing, and you gave my brain a chance to regain control. I told myself that it was just my own wishful thinking. You weren't interested, and I needed to stay focused on my career." She paused to look away from him then added, "I did think about chasing after you though."

Owen startled and appeared uncomfortable. She looked up at him with concern and gently squeezed his hand. He nervously told her, "When we parted ways on the dock, I was trying to play it cool, but I was sprinting from you on the inside." He paused and broke eye contact with her, "That was different for me."

"Leaving BEFORE the one-night stand?" scoffed Claire.

"Ouch," replied Owen, "I was going to say 'hook-up.'"

They stopped walking. Owen faced her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Claire felt goose bumps and started breathing more heavily. He looked at her intently, "I didn't want to just hook up with you. Never." Owen paused and asked, somewhat fearfully, "Did you think that?" Claire looked away from him and remained silent. Owen raised his eyebrows and said, "I see. Huh." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Do you still think that?" Claire looked at him hesitantly and shook her head. Relieved, Owen sighed, "Claire, I've been to dark places. I didn't see the point in trying to have meaningful relationships with other people. People let you down. People cause you pain. I felt blackened. When Hoskins told me about this job, I was excited by the opportunity to do something unique and dangerous. Something very few people would ever consider. I could be left alone." Owen suddenly broke their eye contact, released her hand, and backed away from her.

"This isn't easy for me," he stammered, "We didn't have deep conversations with each other back in the day."

As if broken from a reverie, Claire responded with frustration, "I know." She looked out to the horizon and then back at him to add, "Sex is easier."

* * *

 _A/N: I went through several iterations of this chapter with varying levels of disclosure. Please leave me some feedback on how you think it played out._


	8. Off you would go in the mist of day

_Author's Note_ _: Aside from the final chapter, this is my favorite. I absolutely loved writing this flashback._

* * *

 _ **Eight**_

Owen was driving his motorcycle back to the employee apartment building and noticed that Claire was driving her Jeep a short distance behind him. He had been avoiding her for a few weeks and thought it was probably time to end this particular silent period. After nine months of feeling stuck in the friend zone, Owen wondered if he should just let Claire go. It simultaneously thrilled and frustrated him to be around her. As they neared the parking lot, he forecasted what the interaction would be like: they would both pretend as if no time at all had passed since the last time they saw each other, no apologies would be made for not calling or texting, they would report being very busy at work, neither would say they missed the other, and jogging would resume tomorrow. It relaxed him to think about seeing the early morning light glint in her red hair. Owen parked in the employee lot with a view of the sunset over the resort. He thought to himself, "This is the last time. If nothing changes, it's done." Owen leaned on his bike with his arms crossed and faced the sunset. He heard Claire park and step out of her Jeep. Owen smiled to himself and his breathing quickened. Claire cleared her throat to let him know that she was standing behind him.

"Did you know I was behind you?" asked Claire.

"Yep," replied Owen.

She walked into his field of view and looked at him, "How's it going?"

"Busy. I finally started my college courses. It's tough balancing them with work."

"That's great for you," Claire said excitedly.

Owen laughed, "I knew you'd be happy."

"Look, if you...uh...ever need some place quiet to study, there's a few good spots in my department and much better WiFi signal than we have in the apartment building."

"Thanks," he replied. They looked at each other in silence. Owen broke eye contact and gestured toward the sunset saying, "Nice night."

Claire groaned and rolled her eyes, "Sunsets are for suckers."

"Says the woman who featured them prominently in her marketing campaign."

"Do you always want to give me feedback about how I do my job?" she asked bitterly. Owen smirked and shrugged his shoulders but wouldn't look at her. Claire continued, "You're not the target audience, for my campaign or," wagging her index finger at the sunset, "this." She frowned, "It's not a coincidence that the resort has a great view of the sunset."

"It's about the terrain," said Owen snarkily, "What's your beef with sunsets?"

Claire sighed, "It doesn't take a lot of effort to enjoy a sunset, generally and in the tourist trade. Sunrise, now that's the prize." Claire stopped and smiled wistfully. She looked over at Owen and added, "Sunrise is a beginning...promise, hope."

"It all depends on your perspective," said Owen, "How you view the day to come. Sunsets can be relief, accomplishment." He smiled at her, and she blushed. Owen cleared his throat, "The best view of the sunrise on the island is from a rock formation called the East Bluff."

"The 'best' huh? How can you be so sure?"

"I spend a lot of time exploring this place, Claire."

"With someone?"

"No. I'm a solo adventurer." They smiled awkwardly at each other. Then, Owen stood and faced her, "I'll take you to the East Bluff. When do you want to go?"

Claire answered with surprise, "Really? Um...Saturday?"

"We'll have to head out pretty early, four, and it's a tough hike in the dark."

"I can handle it. I'll knock on your door at four." She smiled appreciatively at him and turned to walk away. Claire looked back to him, "Thanks, Owen."

"Anytime."

Claire walked toward the building, and Owen watched her until she was out of view. He looked nervous and took a deep breath. Owen left something out of his forecast that he wished he could deny: being drawn to her like a magnet.

* * *

Owen opened his door to find Claire in hiking clothes with her hair pulled back. She was thrilled. He had never seen her looking quite so happy and gladly took responsibility for that. Owen said with amusement, "You're ready. I'm driving." He put his hand out for her keys, and she passed them to him. They walked in silence to the parking lot and were silent on the drive to the trail opening. As it had been years since Claire had watched a sunrise with another person, she was surprised to discover that this morning's excursion felt natural. Owen approached the tree line and turned to face her.

"You trust me?" he asked expectantly.

"Of course," Claire replied quizzically, "Why wouldn't I? Come on, I don't want to miss it."

"Right. Let's go."

Owen led her through the forest in the dark, taking her hand at times along the path. When they reached the clearing with the rocks, Claire excitedly sat and hugged her knees. Owen nervously sat next to her. They were silent for several minutes, and their breathing synchronized.

Claire broke the silence, "You should know that you set my expectations for this morning very high." Owen startled and was uncomfortable. Claire laughed, "The sunrises weren't very good in New York, not like what I was used to growing up on the Wisconsin side of Lake Michigan."

"What's your favorite sunrise?" he asked.

Claire smiled wistfully and answered, "My family took our summer vacations to Mackinac Island on Lake Huron. My favorite thing to do was to get up before everyone else and hike to Arch Rock at sunrise. It was the best way to start the day. One of the many solo adventures I took on that island." They smiled at each other. "What about you?" Claire asked.

"Not to brag," replied Owen, "but I saw countless sunrises and sunsets around the world in the Navy. It's hard to pick a favorite. My favorite place for seeing both in one day - pretty much standing still - was Diego Garcia, a tiny, remote and U-shaped island in the Indian Ocean."

"Sounds great."

"Maybe to visit. Not to be stationed there. Waiting for the sunrise or sunset was just about the only thing to do."

"Mackinac is small and crowded in the summers. So crowded it's hard to breathe. It was a very touristy thing to watch the sunset from the Grand Hotel. As soon as I was old enough, I escaped from my family whenever I could, especially on Mackinac."

"It wasn't crowded on Diego Garcia, per se. Just nowhere to go if you wanted to escape."

They fell silent again as the sun appeared on the horizon line. Claire watched the sunrise in awe while Owen watched Claire. The sunlight reflected off the clouds to create a red color. Owen sighed and looked down.

"It's so beautiful," said Claire.

"Do you know what sailors say about 'red sky at morning'?" he asked.

Claire looked at him, smiling, "No, what?"

"Red sky at morning, sailors take warning."

Claire twisted a lock of hair from her ponytail, "Red always gets a bad rap."

"That's only half the saying," smirked Owen, "'Red sky at night, sailors delight.'"

"So, that's why you prefer the sunset."

Owen moved in close to her, "I like both. I also agree with the idea that red can be interpreted two ways." They held each other's gaze for a moment but were interrupted by a thunderclap. Owen sighed, "We should probably heed the warning." He stood and put his hand out to her. Claire took a deep breath before taking his hand and standing. They descended the forest path in silence and with urgency. It started to rain just as they reached the Jeep.

"I'll drive and drop you close to your door," said Claire. Owen tossed her the keys with disappointment. They were silent driving back to the building. Claire stopped the Jeep as close to the entrance as she could.

"You don't have to do this," said Owen, "I can handle a walk in the rain."

"I'm returning the favor," she replied, "Thank you for sharing the East Bluff with me."

"You're welcome. We'll check the forecast next time."

"Where's the adventure in that?"

They smiled at each other. Owen started to open the Jeep door and turned toward her to say, "Later...Red."

"Please don't resurrect that childhood taunt," groaned Claire.

"Duly noted," Owen responded with a smile. He got out of the Jeep and ran under the awning over the sidewalk to the building. He watched the Jeep until it was out of sight then walked back out into the open to get drenched by the cold rain. Owen knew he wasn't done with her yet.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope this gave some people the feels. Leave feedback if you have it._


	9. Solitaire's the only game in town

_**Nine**_

Owen walked briskly from the beach to the sidewalk while Claire struggled to keep up with him. He was agitated, and Claire appeared frustrated and unsure of how to act. Owen walked into a bar and held the door for her to enter behind him but did not look at her. He sat on a bar stool and ordered himself a beer.

"Do you want one?" Owen asked, as an afterthought.

"Sure," Claire responded with befuddlement. They sat the bar drinking their beers in silence. Claire looked in Owen's direction, but he avoided eye contact with her. After several minutes, she tapped her bottle on the bar gently but deliberately and declared, "I guess we're back to this familiar territory."

Owen finally looked up at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and looked annoyed. He stared her down with irritation and said, "What? You know I'm not the gabbing type."

Claire took a deep breath and swallowed, "I always enjoyed being with you. I didn't need deep conversation. Silence was comfortable, whether we were jogging or hiking." Claire's voiced trailed off. Sadness swept over her face. She added, stammering, "Or you were studying in my office while I worked late."

Owen resumed avoiding eye contact with her and replied, "I enjoyed those times, too. I settled into that."

"I settled for that," Claire said as her voice began to crack, "I felt happy and safe with you. That was jarring and uncomfortable for me. I thought I had to keep you at a certain distance, but I could never stay away from you for too long."

Owen looked at her again and answered seriously, "Me neither." He took a final swig from his beer then glared at her angrily to say, "I wouldn't come back just because I wanted another shot at fucking you."

Claire was taken aback and speechless. They stared at each other for a moment. Claire looked down and responded sheepishly, "In hindsight, that was a poor rationalization." She looked up at him, stammering, "I'm sorry. I'm gonna go to the ladies' room." Claire walked away embarrassed and shaken. As she was pushing open the bathroom door, she heard Owen's fast-moving footsteps behind her. Claire turned, and he took her by the waist into a passionate kiss. She returned his fervor. Claire asked breathlessly, "Am I forgiven?"

"I don't know," Owen smirked, "You might have to beg." He resumed kissing her, pulled her into the bathroom, and locked the door.


	10. The king of hearts is well-concealed

_**Ten**_

Owen and Claire were target shooting on the Jurassic World range with several members of the ACU, including Eric, who was packing up his equipment behind them. Eric watched them with amusement and mild jealousy. His jealousy was tempered by the fact neither of them would let their guard down long enough to embrace what they had. Eric decided a long time ago that he would probably never be friends with either of them on their own. He'd known Owen longer, but it took only several meetings for him to appreciate Owen's arrogance, intensity, and absence of conversational skills. Eric had been shocked when Owen first brought Claire to meet the ACU over a year ago. The shock was that Owen seemed nervous, softer around her. It was clear to Eric that Owen didn't just want to get in her pants. Eric's first impression of Claire was similar to his of Owen. Sure, she was beautiful, but she was just as arrogant and intense - if not more - than Owen. Claire was a more dynamic conversationalist than Owen but came across as somewhat frigid. Eric had only been seeing them regularly for the last six months, when Owen started bringing Claire to the range and teaching her to shoot. He could tell that something had changed between them. Claire was softer now. She was also fast becoming a crack shot. Claire put down her rifle, took off her ear and eye protection, and stepped back. When he ran out of ammunition, Owen did the same. Claire was smiling and energized. Owen looked anxious.

"This is such a great way to blow off steam after work," said Claire, "I should get the rest of the marketing team down here."

"Please don't," Eric replied, "We don't mind you, Claire, but we don't want our sanctuary overrun."

"Don't mind him," Owen interjected, "He's a misogynist at heart."

"You should write my personal ad," Eric responded sarcastically. Claire laughed and started to pack up.

Owen moved his bag closer to her and lightly brushed up against her. He took a deep breath and said, "You're getting really good at this."

"Thanks," Claire smiled, "I have a great teacher." She jabbed him playfully in the ribs with her elbow. He avoided eye contact with her. Claire zipped her bag closed and turned to Eric.

"I'm going to the ladies' room," she announced, "Cleanest bathroom on the island - my sanctuary!"

As she walked away, Owen watched her with yearning. Eric shook his head and put a hand on Owen's shoulder.

"You could follow her in there, you know?" said Eric, smirking, "No one would interrupt you." Owen remained quiet and avoided eye contact.

"Sorry for suggesting something so forward," Eric sighed and added bitterly, "You've only been parading her around us for a year." Owen finally looked at Eric and puffed out his chest to an almost imperceptible degree. Eric half-smiled and raised his palms, saying, "Don't worry. No one else is movin' in while you're standing in the way." Owen relaxed, and Eric laughed.

"Seriously though," asked Eric, "How much longer is this gonna go on?"

"Oh, I'd say I have another year before it's too late to get out of the friend zone," Owen replied sarcastically.

"Keep telling yourself that, Owen."

Owen looked away from him and fussed with the zipper on his bag, "I'll just stay in the friend zone then. We're both really busy and ambitious. I'm not stopping anyone else fr-"

Eric snapped his fingers in front of Owen's face to cut him off, "Hey. Listen. That is not what I meant. Stop acting like a woman."

"See, total misogynist."

"Very funny," Eric rolled his eyes then continued with a serious tone, "Don't wait another year. You're not at sea." Eric pointed in the direction of the restrooms and finished, "Find your harbor."

Owen laughed nervously and smiled, "That's deep, man. Pun intended."

"Joke all you want," Eric said, shaking his head, "I wasn't. And just so you know, I'm not interested in her. If I were, I wouldn't bullshit myself like you're doing." He walked away irritated and nodded sympathetically at Claire as he passed her on his way out. She lowered her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Claire.

"Oh, he's just butt hurt by my teasing him," replied Owen.

"These Navy expressions you use," Claire laughed, "I never stop learning from you." She slung her bag over her shoulder and put on her sunglasses.

Owen looked down and said under his breath, "Those who can't do, teach."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

Owen put on his sunglasses, and they walked out the building in silence.

* * *

 _A/N: Now you know why the ladies room was so enticing in the last chapter. I wrote a few different versions of this chapter but ultimately decided not to have Eric be a rival for Owen. Internal threats can be more powerful. Let me know what you're thinking so far._

 _Meanwhile back at the ranch..._


	11. Fear is the brightest of signs

_**Eleven**_

Claire and Owen were swimming in the ocean. She swam up to him to kiss him, and he held onto her.

"I could never get you in the water back in the day," he said.

Claire smiled, "I've resumed doing new things with you."

"I might've asked you out sooner if I'd seen you in a bikini." Claire splashed him and swam away. Owen caught her and pulled her back into his arms, "You're sexy fully clothed, especially with a rifle in your hands. You were missed at the range."

"I bet," replied Claire, "All testosterone again."

"Hoskins even asked about you there."

"Did he?" she scoffed.

"Technically," answered Owen, "He asked about my 'hot piece of ass shooting partner.'"

Claire groaned and said sarcastically, "Quality human being. Got what he deserved."

"Let's just say...I punched him in the face once before this week."

Claire blushed, "That's really sexy." She kissed him sweetly then asked, "You didn't worry about your job?"

"It was reflex," said Owen, "I didn't worry about anything, including the confirmation it provided to him." Tears welled in Claire's eyes as she looked at him. Owen kissed her gently. She slipped out of his grip and swam toward the beach. Owen swam after her and caught her hand when she was knee-deep in the water. Claire turned to face him but wouldn't look at him. She ran the fingers of her free hand along three parallel scars on his chest. Owen swallowed.

"Foxtrot," Claire said matter-of-fact.

Owen nodded, "She was always wilder than the rest, even when she was small."

"It made me anxious to receive Barry's monthly safety reports, especially after this."

"It's not something you want guests or investors to hear about," said Owen, rolling his eyes.

Claire looked up at him and replied indignantly, "Fuck the guests and investors. I cared about you. I was really upset that you refused to go the mainland after this."

"It wasn't that serious," he said, "and the mainland doctors weren't better than ours."

"I couldn't tell how serious it was! The incident report was vague and formal. Sutures. Morphine." Claire shook her head and continued, "You have no idea how worried I was. You wouldn't see me."

Owen stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "When you just showed up unannounced at the paddock, I thought you were upset because it would make the park look bad." He paused then stammered and looked away from her, "I thought...ugh. A poor rationalization. God, I'm an asshole."

"Thank you for admitting that," replied Claire, "Why didn't you send Barry, at least, to talk to me? Do you know how demeaning it was to have one of your random assistants send me away and tell me to 'schedule a meeting with the research division'?"

"I asked Barry to talk to you. He refused. Said he wasn't getting involved." Claire smiled and shook her head. Owen continued, "When you didn't schedule a meeting, I figured you just wanted to yell at me."

Smirking, she said, "Well, I did want to yell at you but not because I was concerned about the park."

"You never came to my paddock before that day," Owen reflected, "I asked you many times."

"I know," answered Claire.

"I was...am really proud of my work," he said, "l wanted to show off to you. You showed off to me all the time." Claire made a face. Owen clarified, "Don't get me wrong, I like watching you work. You're passionate about it. I just wanted it to go both ways."

"It did," she told him, "You're amazing at what you do. I always appreciated your commitment to it. Part of me was jealous. I felt like I couldn't compete with the joy it brought you." She paused to take a deep breath then continued, "But the main reason I avoided the raptor paddock was that I didn't want to see - or even have the visuals to imagine - you getting hurt. It really upsets me to see these scars...much more than reading about them." Claire covered the scars with her hand, took a deep breath and swallowed, "Even as Assets Manager, I worried about your safety above all others. When Indominus..." Her voice trailed off, she looked away from him, and her breathing started to heave in panic.

Owen turned her face back to him and looked at her with intense desire. He kissed her deeply, then picked her up, and started walking back to their hotel. She rested her head on his shoulder. Owen carried her into their room, put her on the bed, and climbed on top of her.

"I want you inside me," said Claire, panting.

"I need to thank you first for worrying about me," Owen replied.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm trying to keep this to a T, but I toyed with a longer M version of this chapter. Sorry if some are disappointed in my decision. Let me know your thoughts on that._


	12. Safety of shoreline fading away

_**Twelve**_

Ashley and Claire were working in a conference room with the sun setting outside the window. Claire was completely engrossed and looking frustrated. Ashley was distracted and texting Eric. She wanted to get back to the apartment building and continue relocating her stuff to the new place she would now be sharing with Eric. Ashley shuddered at the thought of Owen touching any of her things as he helped Eric pack in her absence. Owen and Claire were currently amidst one of their, now infamous to Ashley and Eric, silent periods. Ashley was bitter that these silent periods, when Claire became more of a workaholic than usual, directly affected her. Eric was finally starting to appreciate their ill effects on his life as the silent periods reduced his time with Ashley. Eric and Ashley might've put their names on the waiting list for two-bedroom apartments a little early in their relationship, but they didn't regret the decision when they got the call two weeks ago. Eric had joked that they should offer it to Claire and Owen. Ashley looked up from her phone and frowned at Claire. She didn't understand why two people who were so obviously perfect for each other continued to deny it, especially when they both seemed miserable apart. Eric had stopped trying to understand them a long time ago, but Ashley had to see Claire every day. She also felt grateful to Claire for setting her up with Eric. It had been the best nine months of her life. Ashley wished that kind of happiness for her boss. Eric reluctantly agreed to assist Ashley with some covert matchmaking this evening, largely because it benefited him. He had a spare set of keys to Ashley's apartment, so they planned for him to come to the marketing department with Owen under false pretenses.

"It's time to stop for the day," said Ashley.

"I think we're almost ready for the presentation," answered Claire without looking up from her work, "Just stick it out with me a little bit longer."

"Fine," Ashley groaned, "but Eric is stopping by to get my keys."

Claire was curious and allowed herself to get distracted, "You're really moving in together?"

"Yeah," Ashley responded happily.

Claire dismissively said, "It's a big step, especially here."

"It's normal, no matter where you are."

"What about your career?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Not everyone is as intense as you are about their career...Except maybe Owen." Ashley cocked her head slightly and waited for Claire's response. Claire was caught off guard but recovered quickly. She sharpened her gaze at Ashley.

"You're different with him," laughed Ashley, "I like you better when he's around."

Claire was affected more significantly by Ashley's comment this time and answered defensively, "W…what do you mean?"

"Claire, I work with you every day. You're this driven, confident career woman, and you FAKE smile. When Owen's around, you're more relaxed and less assured. You actually smile." Ashley smiled warmly at her and raised her eyebrows. Claire fought back a smile and hesitated to speak. "Like you are right now," Ashley observed, "It's mutual, you know. He's not fun to be around most of the time...like currently." Ashley made a face, shook her head and looked down. She looked back up at Claire and asked, "What's going on with you two lately?"

"We're just friends, Ashley."

Ashley raised one eyebrow and said, "Friends who periodically can't talk to each other out of sexual frustration?" She looked at Claire with genuine concern. Claire appeared nervous and took a deep breath. She was startled by a knock on the door.

Eric walked into the conference room and smiled at Ashley, "Hey, honey." He nodded toward Claire. Claire nodded back and then returned to typing on her tablet. Ashley stood up, walked over to Eric, and gave him a kiss. She passed him her keys and saw Owen leaning on a desk across the hallway. His arms were folded, and he was looking distractedly at things on the wall without acknowledging Ashley.

Ashley frowned and whispered, "It's not going to work tonight, is it?"

"Probably not," Eric whispered back, "Are you almost done?"

Ashley looked disappointed then smirked, "Yeah, I'm wearing her down. Last ditch effort now." She moved her eyes in Owen's direction. Eric nodded knowingly. Ashley flashed a devious smile at him, "If nothing else, she'll ask me to leave." Ashley raised her voice and spoke toward the hallway, "Hey, Owen. Thanks for helping tonight."

Without changing his position, Owen looked up quickly and replied, "No problem." Ashley and Eric were startled by the sound of Claire dropping her tablet. They looked over in her direction.

Claire began packing up the table nervously and stammered, "You know what? I'm about done here, Ashley. Why don't you just head out with Eric?"

"Thanks, Claire," replied Ashley.

Eric stifled a laugh and then put his arm around Ashley, "Claire, we're planning a house-warming party for when the move is finished. We hope you'll be there."

Claire smiled with pursed lips, "Wouldn't miss it."

Ashley and Eric walked out of the room. Claire remained still, holding back from walking into the hallway. Owen walked alongside Eric and Ashley toward the elevator. He stealthily looked back at the conference room door.

"What the fuck, Owen?" asked Ashley.

"Huh?" Owen startled.

"What. Was. That?

Owen wouldn't make eye contact with Ashley and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Ashley rolled her eyes and groaned, "You're a great FRIEND." They stepped into the elevator, and the doors closed.

* * *

The employee apartment building elevator doors opened, and Claire walked out carrying a bottle of wine with a bow on it. She had gone back and forth about attending this party but ultimately determined it was the polite thing to do. Claire had, after all, been the one to introduce them. She wagered that Owen would be there, too, out of civility. Claire mused that he was likely being asocial and might already be gone by the time of her fashionably late arrival. She frowned at that thought. If he was still there, Claire knew she'd want to see him. She resolved, however, to make him pay for the four-month absence from her life, especially his refusal to acknowledge her that night in the marketing department. Claire momentarily allowed herself to feel guilty about her role in avoiding him. She shook it off because she didn't want to admit any weakness to him. As she knocked on the door to the apartment, Claire was suddenly gripped with nerves and worried that she wouldn't be able to hide that from Owen. Ashley opened the door and said excitedly, "Hi, Claire! Come in, come in." Claire entered and nervously looked around the apartment. Ashley led her into the kitchen as Claire passed her the bottle of wine.

"Oh my gosh, Claire," Ashley said, "Where did you get this? Did you go out to the mainland? They definitely don't carry this at the Park's wine shop."

"Special order, for you and Eric," said Claire, smiling warmly then teasing, "This place looks fantastic. Is this why it took three months for you to hold a house-warming?"

"You've been a slave-driver," Ashley replied, "We didn't have the time."

"I get results – you did great work on the new campaign."

"I'm glad it's finally over, and we have multiple things to celebrate." Ashley ushered Claire into the main living area and said, "Okay, almost everyone here is ACU. I don't have that many female friends on the island, so we're all sitting on the living room sofa." She paused and placed a hand on Claire's shoulder, "You're obviously welcome to join us, but I understand if you want to go out on the balcony instead." Ashley moved her eyes in the direction of the sliding door and smiled. Claire blushed. Ashley returned to her seat on the sofa, and Claire walked slowly toward the balcony door.

On the balcony, Owen was leaning against the wall next to the railing and looking toward the setting sun. He was tired of watching sunsets alone, but, after four months, too much pride had accumulated to allow himself to actively seek Claire. Owen missed her like he always did, but was testing her this time. For once, he wanted her to seek him out and end the radio silence. Owen had decided this three months ago in the marketing department hallway. He was blindingly jealous of Eric and Ashley and recognized that he was being unkind by not acknowledging Claire that night. Nevertheless, Owen thought it was her turn to come to him. He spent the first month afterward smug that he was right about her. It confirmed that she didn't care about him. Owen spent the second month angry. He spent the third month depressed and contemplating ways to meet her halfway. The party was his opportunity. If Claire didn't find him there, Owen would finally let her go. Over two years of wanting her deserved this chance.

Two ACU guys were talking to each other and drinking beers on the other end of the balcony's railing. One of them turned to Owen, "We're headed back inside. Need us to bring you something or are you coming back in, too?"

"No, thanks. I'm enjoying the view," he replied.

The two ACU guys opened the sliding door and walked inside the apartment. The second one left the door open and nodded to Claire as she headed outside. She smiled nervously back and took a deep breath before stepping onto the balcony. Owen recognized Claire's steps and scent. He smiled to himself.

"Hi, Claire," he said while turning around. Claire hesitated to respond and fumbled with closing the sliding glass door.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind company," Claire said nervously while looking at her feet, "Ashley told me you were out here."

"It's good to see you," he answered with a smile, "It's been a while."

Claire swallowed guiltily and answered, "I know, I'm sorry. We just finished the new advertising campaign for the park after several intense months."

"I know. Eric and Ashley kept me up-to-date."

Claire looked at her feet again, and Owen acknowledged his own guilt. He stammered and moved to walk toward her, but Claire suddenly walked briskly toward the railing next to him. Speaking fast and nervously, Claire opined, "Wow, this is some view. I certainly don't have anything like this out my patio."

Owen sighed and mirrored her position on the railing, "Eric told me that there's a long waiting list for the two-bedroom apartments, and only a few of them face west."

"Lucky them."

"Yeah."

Claire leaned her forearms on the railing and looked out to the rainbow sunset. She began to relax. Owen's gaze was fixed on Claire. She turned toward him to ask, "Anything new with you?"

"Still working on the degree in my off time," he teased, "I did recruit a new trainer, a French soldier I met a few years back on deployment."

"That's great…to have someone you know working with you on the project." Her voice trailed off. She looked back to the sunset and took a deep breath.

"I thought sunsets were for suckers?" Owen asked playfully.

Claire smiled and looked toward him, "You helped me appreciate them more. I've been too busy to chase the dawn. Besides, the hike to the East Bluff is treacherous in the early morning hours. I've never done it without you."

"Let's do it tomorrow," said Owen, looking intently at her.

Caught off guard, Claire stammered, "T-t-tomorrow? Dawn is REALLY early tomorrow. I don't know if I'm up for that." Owen looked disappointed and turned toward the sunset. Claire bit her lip and hesitated to touch his arm. She pulled back and put her hands on the railing. "How about jogging tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Yes," answered Owen, looking back at her.

Claire smiled nervously, "Great. I really need to get back into an exercise routine, and it's better to have a buddy." Claire broke eye contact with him to look at the sunset again. She leaned on the railing very close to him. "Pura vida," said Claire, watching the sunset.

"Pura vida," said Owen, watching Claire.

Several other party guests suddenly spilled onto the balcony to watch the sunset. Claire saw Owen retreating in her periphery. She tried to catch one of his hands but was not fast enough. Owen walked quickly toward the sliding glass door. He looked back toward Claire from the door frame with raised eyebrows. "Usual time and place tomorrow?" He asked. Claire sighed and nodded.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, if I could turn this into_ Sliding Doors, _the alternate versions I would write (or have already but they just don't work for where they're headed). Missed opportunities to the max for our couple. Thanks for reading. Leave some feedback before things get a little ugly..._


	13. The scars that silence carved

_Author's Note_ _: It's time to have it out and return to a bit of foreshadowing from several chapters ago._

* * *

 _ **Thirteen**_

Owen and Claire were eating dinner on an open patio, overlooking the ocean and a rainbow sunset.

"This reminds me of the sunset from Eric and Ashley's balcony," remarked Claire.

"Pura vida," Owen replied while avoiding eye contact with her. Claire squinted at him with bewilderment then brushed it off.

"What made you finally ask me out?" Claire asked.

"Tequila," he answered matter-of-fact. They both laughed. Claire took a sip of wine. When she put down her glass, Owen took her hand and caressed it.

"I get that tequila greased the wheels," said Claire,"But why then? After almost three years of being friends?"

Owen sharpened his gaze at her then hesitantly but sarcastically responded, "I was always your 'buddy.'" He looked at Claire intently and bitterly but continued to hold her hand. She looked hurt. Owen eventually relented, "I shared more of myself with you than anyone else on the island."

"That was always true for me," Claire began lightly then continued bitingly, "I never replaced you."

"Oh, come off it," Owen brushed it off, "After I recruited Barry, we worked together every day."

Claire pulled her hand away from him, crossed her arms, and snarled, "You think I mean fucking Barry?"

"Whoa, just relax," Owen understood her meaning and tried to lighten the mood, "Let's not let this date turn out like our first."

Claire was not amused. Owen took a deep breath. They stared at each other.

Fighting to keep it light but with rising bitterness, Owen told her, "To lay it out for you, my balls were blue for those three years. Barry used to joke that I named my Beta 'Blue' not for her distinctive coloring but as an homage to myself. There were many times when I felt like your lap dog." They glared at each other across the table, both breathing heavily. Owen broke eye contact first. He looked back at her and pounded his index finger on the table, "This is this bullshit, Claire. What exactly do you want, huh? For me to dig up all my regrets and apologize to you for the past? Yes, I have a lot of regrets. I'm not proud of how I behaved on our first date, but I make no apologies for my behavior afterward. I thought our relationship was over - completely demolished - after that date." Owen paused to slow his breathing then continued angrily, "You shared so much of yourself with me, but you didn't tell me about your under-the-table promotion to the top? When Barry told me that it was announced - the very next day - I felt like a fool for thinking that there was anything between us, ever." Owen glared at her fiercely then shifted to looking regretful when Claire began to cry.

"We had the sunrise," she said sniffling. Claire couldn't control her crying, and it transitioned to heaving sobs. She excused herself from the table, ran out to the beach, and collapsed onto the sand.

Owen surveyed the restaurant out of embarrassment, but no one was paying attention to their table. He flagged their waiter, "We'll be back." Owen walked slowly toward Claire and gathered his thoughts. He didn't want to talk about the disasterous date that he deliberately submarined. Owen didn't want to tell Claire that she fell right into his trap and reacted the way he hoped so that he could finallly walk away from her. Most of all, Owen didn't want to admit that his later behaviors were, in part, motivated by a desire to repulse her.

Claire was composing herself and digging in the sand with one hand. She didn't want to talk about the date either and chastised herself for even bringing it up. Consciously or unconsciously, Claire couldn't seem to stop sabotaging her relationship with Owen. She knew when he was standing behind her.

"I didn't mean for you to see that," he said.

"Lucky me," responded Claire, without looking at him.

"You turned me down the last time I asked you to go."

Claire hugged her knees and closed her eyes, "Would you have kissed ME up there, if I had said yes?"

"We'll never know, will we?"

Claire started to cry again and rocked herself slightly in the sand. Owen sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "If it makes you feel any better, I never went up to the Bluff again after that."

"Neither did I. It was OUR place, Owen."

"Right, Claire, that's why you were there alone."

"Once…and I probably would have lost my nerve if I hadn't seen your bike at the bottom. I was planning what I would say to you the entire hike up." Claire finally turned to look at him. She had stopped crying and said, "I'm not proud of my behavior either. I was…am awful to you. In fairness, I'm awful to everyone I care about. I never meant to make you feel like…a lap dog. I thought I had to protect myself, but I wanted you in my life. It was selfish. I'm sorry…for everything…so much wasted time." Claire turned away from him and bit her thumbnail.

Owen sat down, put an arm around her and sighed, "You're not awful."

"I pushed you away for years," Claire looked at him and said, "Sex isn't magically going to make me stop."

"It would be nice if it did," laughed Owen, kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry I unleashed that anger on you. Old habits die hard. I wasted a lot of time, too, and let the negative feelings fester."

"Tell me about positive feelings," Claire pleaded, putting her arms around his waist, "That's what I want. I mean, in addition to more great sex."

"It's better than great," Owen smirked, "When we were watching the sunset on Eric and Ashley's balcony, I was wishing it was our balcony."

"Me, too," replied Claire.

"I would've kissed you on that balcony if you said yes to going to the Bluff. I wanted so much more than a buddy that night." He kissed her tenderly then held her chin and looked into her eyes, "I wanted to kiss you every time we watched the sunrise at the Bluff." Owen sighed and stroked her hair, "That last time…I was imagining it was you." He shook his head and turned away from her, "When you were suddenly standing there, it pulled me out of the fantasy." Looking at her again, Owen finished, "I'll never forget the look on your face…bathed in the early morning light…disgust."

"With myself," said Claire, fighting back tears, "I felt like the fool." She took a deep breath and added, "I was going to tell you about my promotion on the night of our date. It was actually on the itinerary that you threw in the trash."

"Shit," replied Owen, "In fairness, I was drunk."

"I know," answered Claire, kissing him quickly, "Let's finish dinner." They walked back to their table in silence but holding hands.

After sitting down, Owen took her hand again nervously, "I didn't answer your question about why I picked that day to finally ask you out." He took a deep breath and continued, "When Eric and Ashley left Jurassic World together, Ashley told me that I needed to be man enough to make it happen or let you go. That fed into the lap dog feelings and tequila consumption." Owen looked down and tried to pull his hand away from Claire, but she held onto him and wouldn't let go. He startled and looked back up at her.

"Please don't withdraw," Claire pleaded, "I'm not trying to wrestle with you for control of the evening." She smiled at him, "Mutual respect, remember?" Owen relaxed and smiled back. She leaned toward him, "I made the itinerary because I had an exact idea in my head for the perfect first date with you. When you, literally, threw it out, I was hurt and CHOSE to close down. I don't know if there was anything you could have done or said that night to open me back up." Claire's eyes started to get teary.

Owen said playfully, "You were definitely not open to my goodbye kiss…"

"Drunken attempt at a kiss!" interrupted Claire, pulling her hand out of his grasp to raise her index finger, "Free of alcohol, my reflexes were sharp."

"You should have slapped me rather than turning your cheek," Owen teased, "I would have respected that more. Plus, it would have been a lot hotter." He smiled at her, but she looked back at him sadly.

"I was done fighting with you," she said, "I was trying to be indifferent. Our goodbye kiss was tender on my itinerary," Claire stammered, "Not the actual PRINTED itinerary, but how I imagined it would go." Claire looked down and adjusted the napkin on her lap.

Owen motioned for her hand, caressed it again, and said tenderly, "Hey, I was the wrong frame of mind that night. It wasn't fair to you. I WAS going to finally ask you out before Ashley messed with my head. I had just finished a semester of my college courses and did well. I was overflowing with excitement about my raptors' imminent hatching. I wanted to celebrate, and you were the only person I wanted to celebrate with."

"It's a shame we're both so bad at expressing our feelings," responded Claire, smiling, "I was never able to feel indifferent about you. On good days, I envisioned you as a romantic cad from an Austen novel. On bad days, I pegged you as a –"

"Neanderthal?" teased Owen.

"That was to maintain the illusion that I was above you."

"You know I don't mind you on top."

"Sex may be magical after all," said Claire, smiling at him lasciviously.

"This date is definitely ending differently than our first," said Owen, scanning the restaurant for their waiter. He flagged the waiter to say, "We are leaving now."

* * *

 _A/N: What did you think of my choice to not show the date itself and only its recollections? I tried to make it a "parallel process" chapter that served a dual purpose, and it was a tough chapter to write._


	14. A constant satellite of your blazing sun

**_Fourteen_**

Barry grew weary of attending the quarterly all-staff meetings. Aside from the fact that Owen was the most appropriate person to represent Research, Barry was condoning Owen's avoidance behaviors by attending them in his place. Barry himself had avoided confronting Owen about Claire through six full quarters. He made good on his promise not to bring her up again after failing to convince Owen not to go through with his plan for their date. Barry didn't mind the meetings themselves, and he had to admit that he enjoyed interacting with other park staff. The raptor paddock could be very isolating. Owen preferred to stay isolated and flatly told Barry over a year ago that he didn't care what information was relayed at the meetings. Barry always did his best to represent the division well. He also studied Claire at every meeting. Barry previously only interacted with her in the presence of Owen. At this point, he could write a book on their behaviors - his own personal research project. Time and observation had solidified what Barry already believed about them both. Without informing Owen in advance, he decided that today would be his final all-staff appearance. Barry was finally going to put his foot down and break his promise. Instead of driving himself, he rode with one of the paddock technicians who was running errands that afternoon. Barry was confident that Claire would be more than willing to offer him a ride back to the paddock.

When it was his turn to speak at the meeting, Barry broke the news that Foxtrot, the runt of current raptor pack, was dead. He told the assembled that InGen's risk management team was collecting data and that the Research division staff were still in shock. As Barry spoke, he observed Claire looking increasingly uncomfortable. It wasn't simple anxiety about the park, as there was fear behind her eyes. Barry waited for her to interrupt him, but she remained stunned. He looked at her directly and said, "None of the staff were injured." This pronouncement transformed her. Claire instantly relaxed and reverted to her usual detached demeanor. She requested the after action report as soon as possible and asked if he had anything else to report. Barry was smiling on the inside, thrilled to have caught her as he hoped. Outwardly, he simply said, "Dealing with the loss is enough for now." There was a very pregnant pause before Claire was able to address the next division representative and continue her agenda items. At the end of the meeting, Claire personally offered her condolences to Barry and asked if there was anything she could do. He slyly mentioned needing a ride back to the paddock, and Claire offered to personally drive him without even taking a beat to consider asking Zara. She didn't make small talk on the drive, but Barry could tell that she was nervous and possibly regretful of her decision.

Claire stopped the car where the main road intersected the uphill road to the paddock. She was hesitant about making the turn. Through the window, Claire could see Owen talking to someone near the paddock. She looked away quickly.

"It's fine if you want to let me out here," said Barry, "He won't bite though."

Claire rolled her eyes and groaned, "He doesn't have a reputation for biting."

"I'll just get out here. Thanks for the ride, whatever your intentions."

"I'm sorry, Barry," Claire said with embarrassment, "My intentions were not to put you in the middle."

"It's okay," he laughed, "You're not the only one!" Claire smiled appreciatively. Barry started to open the door handle.

"How is he?" She asked sadly, "I…um…mean dealing with…the loss?"

Barry looked at her sympathetically and replied, "It bothers him, but - you know him, Claire - he doesn't t-"

"Talk about it," they said in unison, shaking their heads.

"He really hasn't changed," said Barry. Claire looked sadly out the window and then back to Barry. "Neither have you," he observed. She blushed. Barry nodded his head and smiled, "Do you speak French?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Not a word," said Claire, laughing.

"Good, then I can tell you something," said Barry, smiling mischievously. Claire looked at him quizzically. Barry continued, "Owen mistakes coup de foudre for l'appel du vide." Claire was confused and didn't know how to respond. Barry's affect shifted to one of complete seriousness, "An observation that I know you will understand. Sometimes, we don't do things we want to do so that others won't know we want to do them. See you around, Claire."

Barry got out of the car and started walking up the hill to the paddock. Claire bit her lip and leaned her head against the headrest. She took a deep breath and then practically peeled out leaving. Owen had been watching the vehicle and waited for Barry to approach him. Barry worked hard to conceal how pleased he was with how well his plan had worked.

"Why'd the boss lady give you a ride?" Owen asked angrily.

Barry shook his head and huffed, "She offered. I accepted. Nothing more. You know, Owen, the opposite of love isn't hate. It's indifference."

"Was she indifferent?" Owen asked quickly with curiosity

"Definitely not." They walked toward the paddock. "I'm glad your efforts to move on have proven successful," Barry said sarcastically then added, "At least you've succeeded in bringing HER attention to them."

"Oh yeah?" said Owen with delight.

Barry rolled his eyes then smiled mischievously, "Why don't you represent the division at the next all-staff meeting?"

"I don't want to watch her trying to control everyone," sneered Owen.

"Claire is really good at her job. She has the position for a reason. The park has done better under her."

Owen opened his mouth to say something snarky. Barry raised a finger to stop Owen from speaking, "Ça suffit! I'm not going to the next meeting. YOU should be representing us as the division's Alpha, and you need to figure out some shit with her." Barry walked away from him. Owen pulled the knife from his back and threw it into the ground several feet in front of him. He rubbed his forehead then picked up the knife. Owen ran to catch up to Barry.

"Did you tell her?" Owen asked him nervously.

"No," Barry replied, "That is your news to share." He sighed and looked sympathetically at Owen, "You don't fool me. I know you want to tell her." Barry paused and waited for Owen's answer. Owen remained silent. Barry sighed, "Claire supported your getting that degree."

"Past tense," scoffed Owen.

"And who saw to that?" asked Barry, who was becoming increasingly angry, "I kept my mouth shut about this for eighteen months. I'm going to say it now and let it sit with you instead. You launched a grenade and tried to run away, but you couldn't put the grenade here." Barry pointed to Owen's chest. Owen remained silent and expressionless. Barry shook his head, "Your poker face has improved."

Owen clicked his tongue and said, "Are we done?"

"I have one more thing to say, and then I won't mention it again."

"What is that?" Owen asked matter-of-fact.

"Not being blue isn't the same as being happy."

Owen's eyes widened, his nostrils flared, and his right hand formed a fist at his side. Barry laughed then walked away from him whistling.

* * *

 _A/N: What did you think of Barry's appearance? I developed Barry a lot more in alternate/additional chapters that may never see the light of day or could be repurposed in future works. The end is drawing near..._


	15. The name we've long held back

_Author's Note_ _: Final chapter and my favorite. Everywhere they've been has led to this._

* * *

 _ **Fifteen**_

Claire and Owen were lying in bed, her head resting on one of his shoulders. Owen was lost in thought and distracted. Claire was anxious.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Owen didn't look at her when he answered, "The first time I saw you after our date. It was a week after my raptors hatched. I was riding my bike around the island, and you were on the dock waiting for the ferry."

Claire rolled her eyes and groaned, "Oh, yeah, my Assets Manager wardrobe shopping trip to the mainland. Alone."

"You didn't look happy. I was going to drive up and talk to you, but I stopped myself."

"I know. I saw you stop and then drive off without a word…confirming my suspicions that I was a repulsive witch." Claire propped herself up on one elbow to look at him then continued, "That was the moment I decided to take responsibility for my behavior…my choices. I had been making it all about you. In that moment, I was angry with myself."

"I was being a coward in that moment," replied Owen.

"Maintaining the belief that our relationship was 'completely demolished'?" Claire asked.

"Something like that," he said with embarrassment.

"Owen, come on, we were friends for years before that date."

Owen sat up and cocked his head, "Claire, stop it. Seriously."

Claire sat up to face him and said defensively, "What?"

Owen groaned in frustration and then wrapped his arms around her. Claire buried her face in his chest. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, "I'm on to you. You want me to go first." He paused then continued softly, "I told you. This is not easy for me." Owen held both of her hands and took a deep breath, "We. Were. Never. Friends. When we finally had an opportunity to be honest and move forward, we sabotaged it – spectacularly!" He took another deep breath, "I love you, Claire. I don't want any more regrets, and I don't want to keep hashing out our mistak-"

Claire interrupted him with a deep kiss. She pulled away, short of breath, and beamed at him, "I did want you to go first." She leaned her back against him and placed his arms around her. Her eyes got a little misty, and she closed them. Claire pleaded in a whisper, "Tell me when you knew."

Owen relaxed and breathed out. He held her tightly and leaned his head against hers, "When my raptors hatched. In the lab. It was one of the most incredible moments of my life. After the euphoria cleared, I found myself looking around the room, for what, I didn't know at first. I didn't find it. It was you. I wanted to see you. My heart ached." Like an unexpected tsunami, Owen felt clobbered by the emotions he had buried and began to cry. "No," he admitted finally, "It broke."

"No," Claire said weakly, her voice suddenly hoarse with overwhelming sadness. She turned to face him and kissed away the tears on his cheeks. Between kisses, she repeated, "I was there, I was there." Claire rested her forehead against his, took his hands, and said, "I heard the overhead announcement intended for guests and reflexively started walking to the the lab. I wanted to support you...share it with you, but I stopped myself. I didn't think you'd want to see me. I didn't want to ruin your big day. So, I watched the lab's camera feed from my office computer." Claire took a deep breath and continued, "You were amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off you. My heart was so full of happiness for you. I stole a bit of that moment for myself. Watching you made me happier than when Mr. Masrani offered me Assets Manager."

Owen looked at her with love and awe. Familiar eyes gazing at her in this new way took Claire's breath away and penetrated her soul. She had waited five years for this moment, and it was better than she ever imagined. Claire blushed before smiling a new smile, born of pure joy. This was the smile Owen had wanted to see for five years. He felt a previously unmatched sense of pride and accomplishment. After what seemed like a blissful eternity to them both, Owen asked, "Is that when you knew?"

Claire practically giggled as she held one of his hands over her heart and said, "No. This belonged to you much earlier than that. I love you, Owen." Her body shuddered, and a tear slid down her cheek.

Owen smiled, and his entire body relaxed. He brushed away the tear with his free hand and told her, "That brings me more joy than any other animal could." Claire wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Owen whispered in her ear, "Tell me."

"Fine," groaned Claire, "But it's so silly compared to your romantic epiphany. I don't represent my gender well."

Owen raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "You lured a T. Rex out of its paddock and let it chase you. You are a badass motherfucker regardless of gender."

Claire looked up and cocked her head, "You're really challenging my vision of you as the romantic cad. I'll accept that as a compliment, however."

Owen clutched his heart and said in a mocking tone, "You cut me to the quick." He lifted her chin and demanded, "Just tell me already."

"It was a few months after I started going to the range with you," sighed Claire, "I was driving Ashley back the apartment building, and we saw you walking through the vet clinic parking lot. You waved to us. Ashley said, 'Wow, you know that guy? He's hot.' Suddenly, I felt bile rising up my throat. My mind swirled with jealousy. I thought I was going to swerve off the road. I pulled myself together and said the first thing that popped into my head." Owen nodded and laughed. Claire continued, "It's still unreal to me that my knee-jerk matchmaking turned out like it did."

"Mr. Masrani should've fired you for setting them up," teased Owen.

"Attachments do make for bad business," replied Claire. She paused, bit her lip, and turned away from him.

Owen turned her head back to him, "Pardon my interruption. Please finish".

Claire cleared her throat, "When I was alone in my apartment, I felt panicky - similar to how I felt when you saw me outside Masrani's building. I started to hyperventilate and, then, a wave of bliss and clarity washed over me. I reveled in that moment. I imagined myself as an Austen novel heroine, realizing that the love of my life was right in front of me and all I had to do was tell him." Claire paused and looked at him lovingly, taking his hands, "My Mr. Knightly…My Mr. Grady." She blushed, embarrassed at her perceived silliness both in the past and in the irony of the moment.

"I considered telling you that day I saw you on the dock," said Owen, stroking her face, "What about you?"

"I was a coward about it, too," Claire scoffed, "Obviously. My bravest moment came on the night of our date." She took a deep breath and admitted, "I wasn't only going to tell you about my promotion that night. The printed itinerary just read, 'Tell him.'" Her voice cracked and, fighting tears, Claire opined, "Perfect first date, right?"

"I would not have been in a good place to hear it that night," replied Owen. He pulled back, looked away from her, and hesitantly added, "I know it sounds awful, but that might've scared me off entirely." Owen took a deep breath and looked up at her, expecting her to be upset.

Claire had tear streams on her cheeks, but she was smiling warmly at him. She kissed him deeply then rested her forehead against his and said, "I thought you finally asked me out because you wanted to tell me. As I watched you walk away from my apartment that night, I was silently willing you to look back…come back...give me some indication. Then, I thought fate was bringing us back together at the Bluff. I would finally say it, you would say it, and I wouldn't feel crazy and desperate anymore." She looked away from him and started to cry, "Afterwards, I reverted back to that cold, empty person who didn't need anyone and tried to convince myself I didn't want you anymore." Claire's tears flowed in catharsis.

Owen pulled her close and admitted, "I only accepted the depth of my feelings in the lab. I had already loved you for a long time. You left a permanent mark on me in New York. When I saw you that day...I wanted to take care of you. I wanted to reach across that plaza, pull you into my arms, and tell you everything was okay...that I would make it okay. When that wish came true on the ferry, I thought I was hallucinating." He took a deep breath then continued, "I seriously considered chasing after you in New York and missing my interview. That made me feel crazy...out of control. My feelings for you have always been...intense and...incomprehensible to me. I fought them. It didn't help that you are so exasperating. You are not a woman who wants to be taken care of."

They smiled at each other. Owen stroked her hair then took her hands saying, "I thought I needed to stay on track, just like you did. As a result, I often viewed you as a siren, luring me to my doom. Barry had a French saying for that notion: l'appel d –"

"Du vide," interrupted Claire.

Owen's eyes widened in shock, "He told you?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "In French - I had no idea what that meant!"

"When was this?"

"Six months ago? When I gave him a ride to the raptor paddock after all-staff."

Owen rolled his eyes and groaned, "Did he tell you anything else?"

"In English, he slyly called us both out on our cowardice with something that sounded like a proverb or a movie quote," said Claire, shaking her head, "In French, he said something about you mistaking l'appel du vide and…um…coup…de..."

"Coup de foudre," Owen shook his head and said sarcastically, "Fucking traitor."

Claire looked to him to explain. Owen breathed out, relaxed and stroked her face with the back of his hand. Claire closed her eyes and felt goose bumps. After she re-opened her eyes, Owen told her, "Barry used 'coup de foudre' to mean 'love at first sight.'" They looked at each other through red eyes, both on the verge of tears.

"In my own words," he said, "You are my lighthouse."

"I thought you were going to say I was your 'red sky,"" smiled Claire.

"That, too," Owen replied, "We're getting really DEEP into mariner metaphors."

"Hardy har har. At least they're in English." Claire paused to hug him then added, "It's very romantic." She kissed him sweetly. "Do you know the song 'Harbor'?" Claire asked.

"No," answered Owen, "Can you sing it?"

Claire blushed, then cleared her throat. She leaned her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Claire sang, with her eyes closed, the chorus from "Harbor" by Vienna Teng, "Sail your sea/Need your storm/All I want is to be your harbor/The light in me will guide you home/All I want is to be your harbor."

"That was lovely," whispered Owen, "and perfect."

"Thank you. I want you to be mine, too. We'll take care of each other. No more regrets. No more hashing out mistakes. We move forward together."

"For survival?"

"For survival."

They resumed kissing, but more deeply, and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and please review. Pura vida!**_

 _Acknowledgements: Just as I cannot imagine some of my favorite films without their soundtracks, it's hard for me to imagine this story without the songs that inspired it. Music enriches the experience and emotions. I re-titled my chapters with lyrics from some of those songs. Chapters 1 & 2 from Taylor Swift's "This Love." Chapters 3 & 4 from Billie Holiday's "I Get Along Without You Very Well" (later covered heartbreakingly by Carly Simon). Chapters 5 & 6 from "For Good" in Broadway's _Wicked _. Chapters 7 & 8 from "If I Loved You" in the musical _Carousel _. Chapters 9 & 10 from Neil Sedaka's "Solitaire" (also covered by the Carpenters and on _American Idol _by Clay Aiken). Chapters 11 & 12 from __Vienna Teng's "Harbor" (also the inspiration for my story's title). Chapters 13-15 from Vienna Teng's_ _"Gravity." Vienna's songs_ _are available to stream free on Amazon Music Unlimited with Prime membership. I'm not advertising for Amazon, I just know that a lot of people have Prime and highly recommend listening to Vienna Teng's beautiful voice wherever it can be accessed. In addition to the song lyrics,_ _Bryce Dallas Howard fans should recognize her Ivy Walker quote from_ The Village _._


End file.
